Sr y Sra Kennedy
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: hechos el uno para el otro...o tal vez no? Leon/Ada, con una pequeña intervención de Wesker.  primer intento de parodia,una historia descabellada que surgió una tarde aburrida, denle una oportunidad y dejen reviews!


Como están! Gracias por pasarse a leer este descabellado fic que de repente se me ocurrió luego de haber visto una parodia de este filme…

**Aclaraciónes:** este fue solo el producto de mi locura y delirio por Resident Evil, y la verdad poco o nada tiene en común con la película, a la que realmente solo le parodié el nombre y la situación del secreto entre la pareja, tampoco tiene mucho sentido en sí, ya que como dije en un principio es un simple fic descabellado con intención simplemente de entretener, así que no traten de buscarle sentido porque no lo hallarán (yo misma no lo hice jeje)

**Disclaimer: **desafortunadamente Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM, lo único mío es la locura de a continuación

**Señor y Señora Kennedy…**

Ahí estaban ambos, sentados y con los brazos cruzados frente al escritorio de madera tallada. Ella usaba un hermoso vestido rojo y pegado al cuerpo, abierto de una pierna, una mascada negra al cuello y tacones negros de ocho cm. El usaba una chamarra de cuero café, una camiseta negra y pegada Jeans oscuros y botas… los dos tenían una expresión seria en el rostro. Sobre aquel escritorio descansaban unos lentes oscuros y una barra de metal en la que estaba grabado un nombre: Dr. Albert Wesker. En la pared que tenía la pareja en frente se hallaban colgados y enmarcados perfectamente varios diplomas de psicología y relaciones humanas. Albert Wesker era un reconocido psicólogo y terapeuta, graduado con honores de la universidad. Un sujeto alto y rubio de aspecto fuerte, facciones serias y atractivas, pese a que ya superaba los cuarenta.

-bienvenidos Sr. Y Sra. Kennedy… -el hombre extendió la mano en señal de saludo primero al caballero y luego a la dama- lamento haberlos hecho esperar…

-descuide doctor…-la mujer le sonrió con cierta coquetería y el no pudo pasar por alto la gran belleza de ella, esas facciones asiáticas… al lado de la dama su marido lanzó un pequeño resoplido de disgusto.

-bueno, vayamos directo al asunto…-Wesker carraspeó un poco la garganta y prosiguió- díganme, que los trajo a mi consultorio…

-necesitamos ayuda profesional doctor –dijo Leon mientras tamborileaba los dedos en su rodilla- nuestro matrimonio se está yendo al demonio…

-esa es una expresión muy drástica Sr. Kennedy…

-Leon por favor…-repuso el- no me gustan las formalidades…

-bien, Leon… decir eso es algo drástico…no crees?

-no doctor, -intervino la dama- es justo como él ha dicho, nuestro matrimonio se está yendo al demonio… y como no hacerlo si siempre ha sido una mentira…

-a que se refiere Sra. Kennedy?...-el entrecerró los ojos, como buen terapeuta notó que ya habían abordado el tema…

-usted puede llamarme Ada…-dijo con una voz tan sensual que al pobre Wesker se le erizó hasta el… tobillo, Leon tosió fuertemente y Wesker volvió a carraspear la garganta. Esa mujer era endemoniadamente sexy…

-bueno, Ada…-ella cruzó las piernas y al rubio se le fue la vista en la abertura del vestido, inmediatamente se compuso al sentir los ojos gélidos de Kennedy clavados en su persona- ejem… dime a que te refieres con eso…

-a que por cinco largos años nuestra vida ha estado llena de mentiras doctor… Leon nunca me ha dicho una sola cosa que fuera verdad…

-yo? –se defendió él- no soy el único causante de esto "cielo", tu tampoco has sido muy sincera que digamos!

-al menos lo he intentado "amor"…pero cada vez que tocaba el tema de tu trabajo,, te hacías al dormido, o prendías la televisión, o te encerrabas en el baño con el maldito diario y no salías en horas! Cuantas páginas puede tener la sección de deportes?

-ah claro…y que hay de ti?, siempre ocupada! Jamás estás en casa, Tu maldito celular nunca responde, ya estoy harto de "el número que usted marcó no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio" –recitó con voz de operadora telefónica

-por favor un poco de calma!...-dijo interviniendo el doctor Wesker, -a ver vamos por partes… Leon? Quieres explicarme un poco todo esto?

-pues verá usted… hace cinco años me casé con mi mujer, a la que entonces creí, conocer perfectamente…-dijo mirando de soslayo a Ada, la mujer solo cruzó los brazos- pero resulta que solo conocía la fachada! Porque mi dulce pastelito resultó ser una espía!

-espía dices? –Wesker arqueó una ceja, dudando un poco de la salud mental de su paciente…

-sí! Suena descabellado, pero mi esposa resultó una espía contratada por algún maniático loco para conseguir lo que necesita y dominar el mundo! – dijo Leon casi tirándose del cabello y Wesker pensó si este joven había oído hablar de "pinky y cerebro"

-y a demás últimamente se está metiendo en mi trabajo y no sé qué hacer con ello…-dijo evidentemente frustrado el pobre hombre

-correcto…-dijo mirándolo raro- pasamos contigo Ada… -la mujer estaba delineando sus labios con el lip gloss seductoramente mientras se miraba en el espejo de bolsillo y tanto Wesker como su marido abrieron la boca con la quijada casi desencajada y pusieron cara de idiotas

Wesker (mirando pervertida mente como un depredador que acecha a su presa) : " que buena está la condenada china ésta! Joder que me la como…me la como a la maldita!"

Leon (con sonrisa maliciosa y pícara): "no, si por eso me casé contigo chiquita…estás que te caes de buena, y eres mía solo mía, deja que te agarre sola…!"

-Qué?...-Ada voltea a mirarles ajena siquiera que esos dos ya mero la desvestían con la vista y ambos se voltean a otro lado Leon fingiendo que miraba a su alrededor despistado y Wesker cogiendo unos papeles junto a él dando una "revisión", la mujer parpadeó un par de veces mirando a su esposo y al doctor- ocurre algo?...

-no nada…-respondieron ambos ladinamente y ella se encogió de hombros

-ejem…bien Ada…-continuó Wesker un tanto acalorado- que me dices tú? Algo que comentar sobre tu marido?

-si. –Respondió tajante- yo pasé por lo mismo, me casé con mi esposo pensando que era solo un burócrata más del sistema, y resulta que es un súper agente del gobierno, que además de perseguir terroristas biológicos y cuidar el trasero de la familia presidencial, en su tiempo libre se la pasa salvando mujeres hermosas y coqueteando con ellas!

-yo coqueteo? –Intervino Leon enojado- Ada por dios! Es mi trabajo! –reprochó el agente, entonces la morena desenfundó una pistola que traía en la pierna y la apuntó hacia su marido.

-si claro, y Luis Sera baila Can Can en la mansión Spencer!... –dijo irónica y cruzó los brazos, Leon se estremeció del susto de solo imaginar tal escena, era mejor dejar a Luis donde estaba: muerto. Ada volvió a apuntarle

-no seas irónica! Además sabes que es cierto…en este matrimonio el coqueto no soy yo! – Leon se sacó una nueve milímetros debajo de la chamarra y también apuntó a la hermosa mujer…

-no mi amor claro que no: Claire Redfield, Ingrid Hunnigan, Manuela Hidalgo, Ashley Graham, y esa tal Ángela de la que ni su apellido conozco! –puntualizó la morena mientras enumeraba a las conquistas de su adorado con los dedos de la mano y daba un disparo por cada una de ellas-...me falto alguna mi vida?

Leon logró esquivar los balazos e hizo una mueca de nerviosismo, al parecer su mujercita estaba muy bien enterada de su vida social, Wesker hacía rato y estaba fuera de eso, los dos se debatían furiosamente arremetiendo contra el contrario y el observaba con una soda y palomitas (que sabe dios de dónde sacó) el curioso y entretenido Show…

-cuál es tu queja linda, si de todos modos cuando te necesito nunca estás… - el agente sacó una granada de su bolsillo y le quitó la anilla lanzándola hacia ella- casi siempre, si no estás en el salón arreglándote las uñas estás metida en alguna ciudad infestada de porquerías buscando muestras raras para tu jefe maniático, o que hay de la vez que fingiste tu muerte eh?...sabes cómo estuve ese tiempo? Pero no te importó!

- que no estoy cuando me necesitas? -Ada dio un salto y pateó en el aire la granada de regreso hacia su marido, este se arrojó al suelo y la granada salió por la ventana y explotó- Que mala memoria tienes señor! uno, no fingí mi muerte, tu lo supusiste, y dos, de no ser por mi tu nunca hubieras salido vivo de ahí, o quién crees que te tiró el lanzamisiles eh? El presidente?...si no me importaras me hubiera largado!

-el punto es que siempre estas mintiendo! -Leon soltó de lleno una lluvia de balazos hacia la morena-Nunca dices la verdad y si lo haces es a medias! La mayoría del tiempo acabo siendo el títere que necesitas para cumplir con tus obligaciones! –reprochó con un dedo amenazante hacia ella, Wesker asentía de forma solemne mientras sorbía del popote de su soda desde su silla

-porque quieres! Ada rodó por el suelo y tiró de lado el escritorio de Wesker como barricada- Yo no te pedí que recibieras esa bala por mí! -detrás de la barricada ella contestaba a la balacera de su marido- Y tampoco te pedí que siguieras buscándome Kennedy! Eso lo hiciste tu solito! Entonces pensé que te importaba, pero no, porque luego ahí estabas viendo los calzones de Ashley en Europa! –Wesker volvió a asentir dando un mordisco al perro caliente que se había preparado.

-y para que voy a querer ver eso? No crees que estaba más ocupado pensando como rayos salía de ahí antes que la isla volara en pedazos? –el agente resopló indignado y Ada se detuvo- tratando de solucionar el lío en el que tú me metiste?

-y si no fuera por mi esa tampoco la contabas mi cielo, -ella se levantó del suelo furiosa y lo encaró- porque ¿Quién te dejó las llaves de la moto acuática para que escaparas?... y por si fuera poco luego ahí estabas sonsacando el número de teléfono de la tal Hunnigan!

-eso no es cierto! –Leon la encaró igual

-claro que sí, Ashley me lo dijo, y también dijo que te invitó a hacer "horas extra" en la casa blanca bombón!

Wesker seguía en medio, mirando como tonto como ambos se daban la cara…

-pero seguramente Ashley no te dijo que yo dije que no!

-ella no me dijo qué dijiste, solo me dijo que me decía todo si yo no te decía! –la morena cruzó los brazos de nuevo

-y entonces por qué me lo dices si ella te dijo que tu no me dijeras?...-el frunció el seño

-porque tenía que decirte! Crees que me hace gracia saber que te dijo esa orejona hija de…..el presidente?...

Leon entonces no pudo evitar mostrar una media sonrisa…

-ah…entonces estás celosa…? –dijo con cierto tono sensual en su voz

-celosa yo?... de esa mocosa hija de… el presidente?... y de todas las otras zorras? para nada!

-si… si estás…la señora Kennedy está celosa? –Leon amplió más su sonrisa y puso ambas manos en las caderas de su mujer…

-bueno…y si estoy celosa qué?...-replicó esta mordiéndose el labio inferior

-pero cariño…si tu eres MI esposa, mi mujer…a ver dime, para que quiero voltear a otro lado con semejante monumento en frente? Eh?...-el agente levantó el mentón de la morena mientras la atraía mas acortando la distancia entre ellos

-pero…

-nada de peros…si tú eres mi reina…-Leon comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras la acorralaba en la pared-eres…mi diosa…mi fiera salvaje…-decía entre beso y beso mientras la dama se dejaba seducir de nuevo por su marido

y el doctor Wesker sentado en el suelo observaba atónito como aquella singular pareja, luego de casi matarse en su pobre consultorio y dejarlo hecho pedazos ahora se estuviera comendo a besos… Leon se separó por un momento de ella y volteó a ver al pobre hombre en el suelo con un enorme gesto de gratitud…

-gracias doctor! Mil gracias! –exclamó Kennedy

-ha salvado nuestro matrimonio! Por algo es usted el mejor! –Ada cogió el brazo de su marido con una radiante sonrisa…-oye mi amor, que dices si la próxima misión la hacemos juntos?...

-por supuesto…y pobre del idiota que sea nuestro enemigo… -ambos salieron por la puerta caminando tranquilamente…y esta se derrumbó al suelo…

-Noooooooo! –gritó de repente Albert Wesker desesperado mientras se caía de la cama. Se levantó sudando frío y con ojeras en el rostro…miró el reloj sobre la mesa junto a su cama: 4.15 a.m. –un sueño…fue todo un sueño…no una pesadilla!...

Más tranquilo el hombre volvió a su cama y se recostó de nuevo. Tenía muchísimo trabajo por la mañana y no podía desperdiciar su precioso sueño en idioteces… y decidió también olvidarse de burritos a la mexicana para la cena.

-qué horror… -nota mental de Wesker: evitar a toda costa que Ada Wong termine al lado del americano…

**FIN**

Bueno, aquí está mi primer intento de parodia, ojalá les haya gustado, como verán en esta ocasión le tocó sufrir al pobre Wesker, porque hasta los malos tienen pesadillas! Jajaja en fin, por favor dejen sus comentarios y díganme que tal quedó, críticas y tomatazos son bien recibidos.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
